


Did you ever see a dream walking?

by Vriskaserbet



Series: Bend Your Willow And Weep For Me [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Cold Weather, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, People Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskaserbet/pseuds/Vriskaserbet
Summary: Window watching, people watching, whatever you called it; it was Sammy's favorite pastime. The outside world is far too much for him still. Though, he still appreciates everything that goes out the windows, so he'll continue to do so until he's finally ready.





	Did you ever see a dream walking?

Did you ever see a dream walking?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

During the night, pale gray clouds covered the stars, the moon and now the sun. Everyone in the neighborhood peered their head out the windows, after listening in to the morning weather report. The clouds had gotten thicker, a few shades darker, though beams of sunlight shone easily through the numerous pockets. There was a light breeze, bringing in cool air, with a hushed promise to get cooler.

People dressed carefully. The usual routine played out, though everyone had their umbrellas in their hands and wore thicker coats, especially the children. Workers hurried to work, cars drove off to their destination, the bus picked up the children and took off. The ones at home focused on their normal responsibilities, staying mainly inside as the weather worsened.

As the morning progressed into the afternoon, the breeze picked up into a strong gust. It rustled the trees, the lawn and the beautiful flower gardens. The pockets closed, the sunshine disappearing as the clouds grew swollen. They were a dark shade of gray, the color still changing by the minutes. Shadows blanketed the entire neighborhood, causing some to turn on their lights rather early.

As the end of the workday came close, it began to sprinkle.

The droplets began to dot the pavement, the frequency picking up, followed by an increase of pace. A light shower developed, quickly evolving to become heavier and harder, until it erupted into full blown rain. Large puddles developed in the streets, wetting every little bit. The chilling air whipped against the rain harshly, as if to reject it.

Soon, people began to travel home. Cars slowly drove into their driveways, careful of the slippery roads and the cluster of neighbors. Those walking or came by bus were shaking, even with their layers of clothes. Children hurried back home, though splashing their feet first. The air smelled of dirt, it smelled of nature, of sweet water, that tempted him to run outside and feel it on himself, so he reached out his hand and-

Sammy Lawrence stopped in his tracks, right before his hand could poke out the open window. Inhaling deeply, he pulled his arm back in. Yet again, he became too entranced in the outside world, his body acting without his own control. He kept his arm tucked under the other on the window still, resuming his usual watching.

As beautiful the rain was, he had seen ink in a vial of water, flowing and expanding. He didn’t want to experiment on the limits of his body, so he kept himself inside. As well, understandably, he still wasn’t allowed out yet. It’d take time before the neighbors would truly come around to him around. Thus, Sammy was left with people-watching for hours on end, coupled with avid television watching.

He lost himself to his watching and half-formed thoughts for some time, until he caught the sight of Henry’s bright blue car. The tires splashed against the lake forming by the driveway, followed by the usual rumble of the garage door opening.

Sammy waved hello, despite being out of sight. He then slid the window down, locking it tightly. He hurried out of the attic, down the wooden stairs, to the first floor. Despite his speed, Henry was already out of the garage door when he arrived, just finished with shaking his umbrella dry.

“Welcome home.” Sammy greeted. Henry smiled warmly, putting the umbrella in its usual spot.

“Hey there.” He took off his coat, placing it on a nearby rack, undid his tie and remove his shoes. He sighed with relief, stretching out his body.

“So, what’d you eat today?”

“Tomato soup with a grilled cheese. Then I had some crackers for the rest of the day.”

Henry nodded, tapping Sammy’s shoulder to congratulate him- only to reel his hand back. 

“Jesus! Your skin is ice cold!”

Sammy shrugged with a sheepish smile. “Well, yes… I was window-watching again, with the window open… off and on again, all day.” Henry blinked several times.

“…All day? All day! Sammy, it’s freezing out there! You’re going to catch a cold!”

“Well, I do not think it’s anything to worry about, really. Who knows if I can even get sick…” Sammy trailed off, noticing Henry’s intense, yet concerned glare. Henry pointed at the nearby couch in the living room.

“On the couch. Now. Get bundled up, I want you warm! I’ll turn on the TV for you.” Sammy nodded, following instructions.

The couch, despite it’s age, was plush and comfortable. On top of the cushions were several blankets, that were incredibly soft to the touch. Sammy grabbed all of them, bundling himself up quickly. Once settled down, he turned to Henry.

“So, what channel do you want?”

“Hmm… put on CBS. The Twilight Zone should be on.” Henry flipped through the channels, until he reached it. As he expected, one had just started airing.

“Alright, just relax and watch this. I’ll go make us a nice, warm dinner.”

Sammy smiled, snuggling in deeper. The episode was one he had seen multiple times, from the first season. An enjoyable one, of a man who could change his face. He paid some attention to it, though he was often watching Henry cook.

Henry… was adorable. The man wore an oversized apron, with “kiss the cook” written in fancy, red cursive in complete seriousness. He hummed to himself as he stirred the pasta, he would stick his tongue out as he measured the seasonings and sloppily and carefully chopped any type of vegetable. He was fascinating to watch, all his little mannerisms and quirks. It certainly made the commercials go by faster.

He returned his eyes to the television, catching the ending just in time. The next episode played, about a neighborhood manipulated into hysteria. It held his attention, forgetting about Henry’s behavior until he stepped right in front of him.

“Dinner is ready! We’ll eat on the TV trays today, okay?”

“Ah, too kind of you.” Sammy shifted, moving so Henry would have space to sit. While it was hard to pull out any of limbs from the cocoon of warmth, he managed to pull his arms out. He sat up, still covered by most of the blankets, with one on his shoulders as if he was a king.

Henry set up the tv trays, then walked with the meal. He set down two large plates of spaghetti, with a smaller plate filled with salad and two pieces of garlic bread. He moved to sit down, laughing as Sammy immediately began eating, stuffing his face with heaping portions.

The two ate in silence, enjoying the television.

“…Sammy?” Henry asked, as they were both close to finishing dinner.

“Yes, Henry?”

“Well… it’s been some few months since I brought you home.”

“…Yes, and?” he felt himself bite hard into his garlic bread.

“See, you’ve come far. You really have, in such short time! On day one, you were so paranoid, so wary and had constant visions of the studio. I think you’ve blossomed in this little house, but… I feel as though you’ve been cooped up. I don’t want your recovery to stagnate. So… tomorrow, do you want to leave the house with me? We won’t be going to the big city or anything yet. Just… maybe to the porch, to just enjoy the fresh air and eat some sweets?”  
Sammy inhaled deeply, turning to look at Henry. He removed his mask, long enough so Henry could see the pure, excitement on his face, with his sharp toothed grin and the creases around his eyes.

“I would love to.”

For the rest of the night, Sammy stared out the window of his bedroom with twitching, awaiting hands.

**Author's Note:**

> -does a sick kickflip- hi i never learned how to ride a skateboard but anyways,
> 
> this is been a work in progress for awhile now! i read a SHIT ton of batim fanfics a few months back and there was lots of fics about henry bringing back bendy or boris back with him and i only found ONE for sammy which had me inspired to make my own. so, this is going to be a series, detailing sammys life freed from the studio, the difficulties he faces in his life and recovery, his growing relationship with henry and so on! :D i have ideas for other follow up stories already! i have no strict update timeline, but i'll try to be active on this! i'm VERY passionate about sammy!!!
> 
> also, while i'd like to keep a lot of the things in the open for now, heres some good to know info for sammy that'll later be further explained
> 
> -sammy is stuck in his ink body. its impossible for him to go back to his human form.  
> -sammy has severe memory loss, psychosis, autism, borderline personality disorder and is partially blind.  
> -his psychosis and bpd come from his childhood, but the events of batim made them even worse.  
> -also ofc his autism is from his childhood but its more or less the same shit   
> -he still wears his mask, that gives him the ability to see.  
> -he has freckles!! and sharp teeth!! :D


End file.
